Where Itachi Went Wrong on the Path of Evil
by kittystarry
Summary: On a mission to find Itachi, Team 7 meets up with Team Hebi and Itachi. But Itachi has a secret weapon? Naruto has a forgotten past? It’s Hikari as Naruto’s long lost twin sister! sasuxoc naruxsakuxhina
1. Chapter 1: Itachi’s Secret Weapon!

Chapter 1: Itachi's Secret Weapon!

Sasuke was watching the rain fall above him. He knew his brother was there waiting for him. Just atop the cliff, there Itachi Uchiha stood, only dashes away from his utter death. Sasuke gripped his katana and opened his eyes revealing the sharingan. He sped up as he raced to achieve his goal. His team shortly followed.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he raced ahead of his team. His team consisted of Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato. Naruto hissed as he bared fangs and his eyes turned red. They found Itachi who stood waiting on top of the cliff they were nearing. Sakura stared at Naruto who was far ahead, but not out of view. She looked up at the cliff and then at the sky. Her silent tears blended in with the rain falling on her face.

Itachi looked at the two parties arriving. On one side were Naruto and his team. On the other were Sasuke and his team. They all looked ready to kill him. Itachi smirked, "So, you think you can kill me? I think you might have if it wasn't for my little encounter about a year ago." Sasuke growled, "Doesn't matter what it is, I'll kill you. Today." Suddenly a really annoying voice came from nowhere shouting, "SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sasuke flinched at that sound and turned to Sakura. In fact, everyone did. Sakura shook her head, "That wasn't me!"

Itachi laughed, "I'm right here sweetheart." Naruto turned in disgust, "Who could ever like you?" A cloaked figure came next to him and laughed at Naruto, "I don't. To be truthful, I hate the man. But what can you do right?" Itachi glared at the figure, "Don't forget our deal, darling…" The figure loosened up and put hands up in defense, "Hai, Hai. You don't have to be so bossy Sasuke-kun." Sasuke hissed, "Wait, but I'm Sa-" Itachi interrupted, "Itachi Uchiha. My big brother. You will pay today for killing my clan! Yondaime-san wasn't in time to stop you, but today you will pay for your sins."

The teams looked disgusted at the pair. Sasuke stepped up and growled, "How dare you!" The figure zoomed and kicked Sasuke in the stomach, "You monster! How can you kill your own family? When I get back home, you'll have a horrible punishment. Father will make sure of it." Itachi smirked as he took off his Akatsuki robe. His headband was no where to be found on him. The figure flashed back next to Itachi's side.

Itachi spoke to the figure, "Sweetie, that man has to die here. Bring me the blonde one and kill the rest." The figure shouted back, "Hey bastard! I'm no killer! Those people have Konoha headbands! What are you blind?" Itachi slapped the figure's face, "Listen to me bitch. If you want to see your father and brother again, you WILL listen to me. And if you still love your mother, you WILL fulfill her death wish!"

Naruto growled, "What is going on?!" The figure's hood fell of. The face was of an angel. She had long blonde hair. Her skin was sun-kissed. But the minute she opened her eyes, Sakura gasped, "Naruto!?" The girl got up and spit out blood. She laughed, "I'm not Naruto. The name is Hikari U-" Itachi clamped her mouth with his hand, "Let's not keep you in danger." Hikari smacked his hand away, "I can do whatever the fuck I want! We're not married so don't think you can touch me. Remember, I will always hate you, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke growled, "What is going on? Who is this whore?"

The girl hissed back, "Hey asshole! You have no right to call anyone names! I'm nobody's bitch! But I am pissed because my parents are completely clueless when they think using their kids for politics is a good idea! Now on my honor, I'm stuck with your fucking brother, Sasuke!" Itachi shrugged, "I don't care. You're mine."

Naruto yelled, "Who are you!? Why do you look like my sexy no jutsu?" Hikari turned, "What?" Naruto made his sexy no jutsu and Hikari screeched, "You asshole!" All the guys looked from the jutsu to the red faced girl. Sakura and Karin looked at the pair and freaked, "Yikes! You are alike!" Hikari's face flushed as she flashed over and punched the fake in the face. Itachi laughed. Hikari turned and growled, "That's the most you'll ever see." Naruto rubbed his face, "You look like me." Hikari stuck her tongue out, "Nah. You have those whisker marks so there is no way you're my brother."

Kakashi blinked at the whole scene, "Who are you? You know my sensei's signature jutsu but your speed in general is so fast, I don't think you need kunai." The girl winked, "Correct, I don't. The good thing about being bethrone to an Uchiha is that you can train and get better." Sasuke flinched, "You're bethrone to Sasuke Uchiha?" Everyone turned to the girl who sighed, "I know. What a pain. He's not even cute! He's so mean too! He looks ready to murder everyone! And his friends are way nicer. Kisame-kun, his best friend, looks terrified of him!" Itachi growled, "You're pissing me off." Hikari made fake tears, "Oh no! I pissed of the great Sasuke Uchiha! What now? He'll kill his fiancé? Yeah right! Face it, I'm way too fast!"

Kakashi hissed at the girl, "Why are you so fast? Only blood members of the yondaime's family can get such speed and he died an orphan along with his pregnant wife!" Hikari gripped her fist and flashed over to hit Kakashi, "Shut up! How dare you say my father is dead!" Kakashi looked like a deer caught in head lights, "Your father?!" Itachi put his hand on Hikari's shoulder which was slapped away. Hikari looked with hate to everyone, "You were right, Sasuke. These are fake leaf nin. The yondaime is the leaf's current hokage for heaven's sake! So did they gang up with your brother to try to kill us? All of you. Go away now or I won't have to kill you. In Konoha's name, I will serve justice."

Naruto got up and shouted, "What are you talking about? The yondaime is dead! He fucking died on the day I was born!" Hikari growled, "Imposter. How dare say my father is dead! I lost my mother and I won't lose my father!" She flashed over and hit him. She started crying, "Why?! Is it so hard to leave me alone? I just want to see father and brother. Even if I have to marry Sasuke, I just want my family." Kakashi slowly neared her but got punched away. He stood up, "What is your name?"

Itachi stopped Hikari, "Enough Hikari. We have to kill them before they mess up your head with lies." Sasuke growled, "Shut up. What did you do to those girl? She still thinks the yondaime is alive? She thinks _you're_ Sasuke? Fuck it! _I'm_ Sasuke." Itachi tried to hit him but his sword blocked. Hikari stepped back away from everyone, "What? Sasuke, who are you? Is it true father is dead?" Itachi smirked and head locked Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't get out. His guard was dropped and one move and that kunai will kill him. Itachi laughed, "Foolish girl. I was going to marry you but know I see that is no option. Fine, you can have your idiotic fiancé as long as I have that jinchurinkii." Hikari had tears fall down her face, "So, you're Itachi Uchiha, huh?" She gripped her fists together, "Why?" Itachi smirked, "Power. I knew my foolish brother couldn't achieve my level, but got close. Now, even if you know the truth, I can still use you."

Hikari fell on her knees, "What's the use? My mother is dead. My father turned out to be dead. Is my brother dead too? Is Naruto dead?" Naruto stepped back, "Who are you?" The girl cried, "I hate my name. It only brings me enemies and pain." Sasuke looked at the girl. Itachi smiled, "That boy is your brother's clone. He murdered your brother and took over his body." Hikari looked straight at Naruto, "You killed him? No wonder…" The girl stood up and walked to Naruto. She cupped his cheek, "You feel so much like home…" Naruto blinked at the girl.

Hikari stepped back and faced everyone, "I'm sorry. I have to do as Itachi asked. It is my mother's death wish that I marry Sasuke Uchiha. I gave my word. I won't break it." Naruto felt his eyes wetting, "Is it worth it?" Hikari shrugged, "I'm worthless now. I followed a traitor. I have nothing left but to fulfill my promise." Sakura stared. _Naruto…_  
Sai looked at the two, "You guys look like twins." Hikari chuckled, "My brother is my twin. Naruto Uzumaki Kazama." Naruto jumped, "What?" Hikari smiled, "My name is Hikari Uzumaki Kazama." Kakashi gulped, "I thought you died!" Naruto turned back, "What?!"

Hikari smiled, "What's new? It seems there are secrets everywhere. You're all going to die. I might as well clear some things up. I was born on October 10th sixteen years ago. My mother gave birth to a boy and a girl. She took the girl and left the boy with the father. My mother, Aiko Uzumaki, told me this everyday. When I become fifteen, I'm to go to Konoha, with or without her and marry Sasuke Uchiha. It was her death wish. I used to think how lucky she was to die before father. But it seems father died first. I was raised in a small hut, outside a small town. That town was far from Konoha. I think it was on the edge of the Wind Country. The far edge, off the official map. I got lost because mother died before I turned fifteen and had to travel back on my own. I met up with Itachi claiming to be Sasuke on a long termed mission. I never liked him. I still don't. He was cruel to me and threatened to end the engagement."

Sasuke felt more hatred towards his brother but he couldn't move. Naruto hissed, "Itachi, how can you do such a thing? And this Naruto Uzumaki. Is he really a Kazama?" Hikari smiled, "What do you care?" Naruto wiped his tears away, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I grew up as an orphan who was born sixteen years ago on October 10th." Hikari cried, "You're not real. I'm an orphan!" Naruto shouted back, "I doubt you're real too!" Itachi growled, "Hikari, I want the fake. Kill the others." With such speed, Hikari took off her cloak to reveal a black and orange outfit. Her shoes were black ninja sandals with high shins. Her shorts were orange and were halfway above her knee. Her top was a black turtleneck that went down to her bellybutton. It was long sleeved and had a flat orange vest on top of it. The vest was much like Konoha's jounin vests, but really thin and unzipped. It had the same symbol as Naruto on the back. She wore fingerless black gloves. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail with a black ribbon.

Hikari was in fighting position, "Let's go!" Kakashi made a joke, "Naruto, are you sure she's not your long lost twin? She has the same horrid fashion sense as you!" Hikari hissed at the man and took out tri pronged kunai. She got prepared to aim as Kakashi shouted, "Watch out! If she aims perfectly, you'll be dead when you blink!" Hikari smirked, "So you know my father's jutsu? Well how about this?" She charged her hand and Naruto stood bug-eyed. Naruto cursed his luck and prepared a rasengan. Hikari smiled and didn't see Naruto, "Rasengan!" Naruto charged and shouted, "Rasengan!" Hikari felt a clash as her own jutsu hit Naruto's. Itachi tightened his grip on the kunai. Sasuke felt a trickle of blood from his neck. Itachi whispered, "I won't kill you yet. I need Hikari."

Naruto breathed as he fell back along with Hikari. She got up and heaved, "How do you know that jutsu?" Naruto smiled, "Ero-sannin taught it!" She cocked her head, "Father's sensei?" Naruto nodded. Itachi shouted as he lost his cool, "Hikari, Sasuke isn't doing well." Sakura looked over to the boy she loved. An idea struck her. She whispered to Yamato and Sai, "We need to rescue Sasuke-kun. That is his bargaining chip." Yamato nodded.

Naruto stared at Hikari, "Are you my… sister?" Hikari wiped her tears away, "I don't know. I don't know whether Itachi is lying or you." She glared at the whole crowd, "I just want to go back home. To Konoha! It's the only home I have! I don't know if father is really dead. I don't know if Naruto is alive either. I'm not even sure why Itachi and his friends want these jinchurinkii people." Naruto softened his look, "Please don't do this." Hikari grinned sheepishly, "Seems like the smart choice huh? But I have to keep that teme safe." Naruto saw that she pointed to Sasuke. He looked down smiling. _I call him that too._

Itachi lowered his guard and Sakura came from underground to attack. Yamato blocked Itachi's hand from killing Sasuke. Sai made drawings that turned into birds ready for an aerial attack. Sasuke meanwhile jumped away and back to his team. He rubbed his neck and scowled, "Couldn't you idiots do that?" Itachi got out of the way and faced Hikari, "Well, well sweetheart. It seems I'm out of nice tokens. Until next time." Hikari looked up with red eyes, "I'll kill you bastard! How dare you fool around with me! You want to see power? How's this for power!" Her nails became long. Her hair broke out of the ribbon and became feral. Her fangs bared and she got down on all fours.

Sakura gasped, "Naruto, how is she doing that?" Naruto grabbed his stomach and gritted his teeth, "I feel her anger." She roared and charged. Itachi's sharingan followed but barely. He couldn't get her with his eyes. He cursed the girl and used a jutsu Naruto only seen once. Black flames engulfed the girl and she fell unconscious. Itachi smirked, "We'll meet again, sweetheart." Sasuke growled as he disappeared. He lost his chance again. He looked at the form on the ground. _My fiancé? Was it my parents' choice as well?_ He tried to pick up the girl but Sakura pushed him aside. She checked the girl, "I don't know what that flame is but it isn't good. Her temperature is high and she isn't moving. Her breath is unsteady and she has a high blood level. We need to get to Tsunade's now!" Naruto stared at Hikari, "Is she my sister?" Kakashi shrugged, "I'm not sure. Let Tsunade check it out." Sasuke went to grab her while Sakura was in shock. Sasuke sighed, "I need her healed. If she really is my fiancé, I'll need to keep my parents' word." He picked her up and the team stood there. Suigetsu slowly spoke, "Look Sasuke. We promised to help kill Itachi, not be sent on a wild goose chase." Karin huffed, "I already did what I had to do so goodbye!" Suigetsu laughed, "You're mad because he's taken." The three people just left and it pissed Sasuke off.

Naruto firmly spoke to Sasuke, "Give me her." Sasuke shook his head, "She caused enough trouble for me. I lost my team and now I have to go back to Konoha." Sakura slowly got up, "I want to talk too, but she doesn't have forever." Sasuke nodded and sped off. Naruto cursed and sped up to follow him. The rest of the team followed slower.

Tsunade was sleeping when the doors burst open and she saw Sasuke Uchiha along with Naruto and a girl piggybacked on Sasuke. She stood up angry. Naruto shouted, "Please, baa-chan! Help Hikari!" Tsunade looked at the girl and nodded. Sasuke spoke, "I'm on neutral terms right now. I'll be here during Hikari's stay doing nothing to the village. I won't leave for now." Tsunade snapped her fingers, "You'll be under guard. Give me the girl." Sakura ran in and explained her symptoms. The two rushed off to the hospital. Sasuke started to walk to the hospital with everyone else on the team following. The anbu guards followed close behind.

People in the village saw the Uchiha back and some cheered but most shivered in fear. The rest of rookie 9 and Gai's team were already alerted and they met up at the hospital. Sasuke ignored everyone and sat at the bench waiting for her to be fine. No one dared to come near him except Naruto. He sat next to him, "Why should you care?" Sasuke glared, "She is my fiancé. Not only that but she has information on Itachi." Naruto smiled, "What makes you think she'll leave with you?" Sasuke looked up, "She stayed with Itachi. She'll stay with the real Sasuke." Naruto shook his head, "The real Sasuke is lost. I've yet to bring him back."

Sakura came out and grinned, "Hikari will be fine." Naruto cheered, "Yatta!" Sakura sighed and whacked his head, "Keep quiet. It's a hospital." Naruto quieted down, "The blood test." Sakura looked shocked, "Tsunade already did it, but now we need to do you." Naruto nodded and followed Sakura. Sasuke got up and entered the room. Hinata was brave enough to speak, "What's going on?" Kakashi spoke emotionlessly, "Itachi found a nice present along his travels. That girl was Hikari Uzumaki Kazama." Shikamaru shook his head, "I thought the wife didn't deliver. Does this mean Hikari is Naruto's long lost sister? And that Naruto is the yondaime's son?" Everyone turned to Shikamaru.

Kakashi held his head, "The blood results will be in soon. However, I known her for only an hour and she reminded me of Naruto. Her attitude. Her honor. Her fashion sense. Her look. Everything. She even knows the yondaime's rasengan and flying thunder god jutsu." Kiba looked shocked, "But… Naruto, the dead-last. He's THE fourth hokage's son?" Hinata tapped her fingers, "Why is Sasuke back?" Kakashi sighed. Yamato answered, "Hikari isn't only Naruto sister, but Sasuke fiancé." Ino blinked, "What?" Sai smiled, "It seems the Uchiha was taken the whole time huh?"

Sasuke stared at the sleeping figure. She was pretty. She had brains. She had power. She was his. Sasuke smirked. _No more fangirls. I can resurrect my clan with the girl my parents chose._ The female stirred and Sasuke held her hand. She got up and blinked. Sasuke helped her be steady. She saw that everything was blurry. "How are you feeling?" She looked up to see Sasuke. She slapped his hand away and fell back. Hikari turned away from him and stared at the blank wall. Sasuke's eye twitched, "What's your problem?" Hikari got up too quickly from the bed and Sasuke caught her.

Sakura came back with Tsunade and Naruto. The results were in. The rest of the team looked to find a very quiet Naruto and pale Tsunade. Naruto heard Sasuke talk and ran into the room. Tsunade followed as did everyone else. They found Sasuke helping Hikari keep steady. Hikari saw Naruto and struggled over to him. Naruto took her in a hug and she leaned into him and cried. Tsunade sighed, "My god… that damn fox!" Kakashi turned, "What did the results say?" Sakura choked, "Hikari wasn't lying. For years Naruto was the most surprising ninja. He still keeps that title. Naruto Uzumaki Kazama is rookie 9's dead last." They turned to see the boy cry along his sister.

Sasuke watched the pair. He sat on the chair again and waited. Naruto put her on the bed but she wouldn't let go. Naruto held her and whispered, "Imoto, don't cry. I won't leave you." She sniffled, "I can't believe you're alive aniki." Sasuke walked over, "Hikari-san. How is it that my parents never mentioned my bethroval to you?" Hikari glared at Sasuke, "How should I know? I'm beginning to think all Uchihas are assholes!" Sasuke glared back, "Hold on now! I ditched my team and Itachi for your welfare! Che, you're just like the dobe." Hikari growled, "My brother is NOT a dobe! He knows rasengan! That took me a whole year!" Naruto coughed, "That took me a month." Hikari turned, "Crap! How'd you do that?" Naruto grinned, "Kage Bushin!" Hikari pouted, "Aww, I never have enough chakra…"

Tsunade smiled, "Hikari, would you like to explain why you would keep it a secret that you're the fourth's daughter?" Hikari cocked her head, "I never hid it, unless mother said to. Mom was really bossy. She never let me date. She never let me leave the house grounds. She always told me that I'll be in constant danger if people found out who I am. She was right. Fucking Itachi tricked me." Suddenly Hikari snapped her fingers, "Hah! Saske-teme said that he didn't know about the arrangement! That means I might have a chance to weasel out of this! If not then I'll date until I get married!" Sasuke looked pissed. Naruto laughed.

Sakura growled, "You're still in the hospital. How do you heal so quickly?" Hikari shrugged, "I dunno. Once there was this guy that tried to steal me but I got so scared that by the time mom came out, she found the guy shredded like an animal and me with long claws and fangs. I had red chakra spewing out. When mom checked me out, I was fine. She cursed father and said something about twin telepathy."

Kakashi smiled, "So what do we do now?" Sasuke turned, "If Hikari is my fiancé, we are leaving." Hikari hissed, "I'm not leaving. Besides, it's your parents' word, you'll be breaking. What a horrible son!" Sasuke glared at the girl while the girl smirked. Naruto tried hard not to laugh. It didn't work. Naruto fell off the bed rolling, "Omg! Sasuke Uchiha is whipped! By my little sister!" Sasuke hissed and walked out the door, "I'll be at the compound." Anbu stopped him. Hikari got up and grabbed his wrist, "Teme. You'll be staying in Konoha until the mess is sorted out!" Sasuke shook her off and sat next to her bed smirking, "Fine. But you're not leaving my side." Hikari glared at him and sat back on the bed.

Sakura sighed and looked at the rookie 9. Even the senseis were frozen in shock. Sakura poked Ino who fell. She set off a chain reaction and everyone was out cold on the floor. Sai grinned, "Wow. They took it well."


	2. Chapter 2: Viva La Konoha

Chapter 2: Viva La Konoha

Hikari was done changing and now linked arms with Naruto and Sasuke. She grinned and walked out with the boys. Sakura grumbled and followed close behind. Tsunade sighed wondering how she's going to wake up the unconscious people. She smiled thinking of Naruto's happy smile. Tsunade sucked in air and yelled, "WAKE UP!!!" All the scared ninja got on their feet and turned to their hokage. Tsunade smiled, "Get lost now." They all nodded and exited various ways. Via jutsu, door, and even window.

Hikari cheerfully dragged along both boys down the streets of Konoha. She let go of Sasuke and clinged onto Naruto. Naruto sheepishly grinned at his sister and asked, "Are you hungry?" Hikari smiled, "Hai. Where's the best place to eat here, Naru-chan?" Naruto blushed at the nickname but welcomed it. Sasuke grunted, "I'll take a wild guess and say that you're hooked on ramen too?" Hikari tought for a minute, "Mom used to say it wasn't healthy and never let me have some. She said I might grow addicted to it like dad." Naruto pouted, "It's not the ONLY thing I eat…" Hikari shrugged, "Let's get ramen!" Naruto nodded and they both ran fast along with Sasuke keeping up.

A number of guys saw the blonde girl and whistled. Hikari winked back to each one. Sasuke gave a death glare to each one at the end making sure they know she's taken. There was the occasional glare directed at Sasuke, which was okay to Hikari, but when glares directed towards Naruto, she shot a pertifying look at the offender. Naruto sighed, "Leave it alone." Hikari hissed, "Is this how they treat royalty?" Naruto looked shocked, "I don't think being the Yondaime's son qualifies as royalty." Hikari grumbled, "But we're from a noble clan. Rare as Kazamas are to find, we exist." Naruto hit his head, "You realize I found out I was the yondaime's son today, right?" Hikari's eyes showed a small amount of hate for a minute then it went away. Sasuke noticed it but walked along in silence.

They were ordering ramen when Hikari observed Sasuke. Sasuke felt he was watched and turned to Hikari. Hikari raised a brow, "Why are you so quiet? I'm sure a missing-nin has some interesting stories…" Sasuke's eye twitched, "Just because I don't talk, doesn't mean I'm boring! I like silence unlike you and your brother. God!" Hikari frowned, "You're moody too." Sasuke growled, "You want to fight me?" Hikari giggled, "Nope. My ramen will get cold." Sasuke looked disgusted to find the girl inhaling ramen like Naruto normally does. Sakura and Ino came in and Sakura whacked Naruto's head. Naruto spit out ramen and rubbed his head, "What was that for, Sakura-chan?" Sakura shook her fist, "Baka! What was that about? You ditched us at the hospital?" Hikari felt pissed and stood her ground against Sakura. She bared her teeth, "Sakura-san. I took my brother to eat because I wanted to spend time with him. As far as I see, you are not his girlfriend. Leave him alone. I've seen villagers give him colder looks than for the missing-nin. Next time you feel like hitting him, you'll deal with me. Let me tell you I am no genin."

Hikari slapped money on the table and grabbed Naruto. Sakura looked shocked. Sasuke looked at the bill and found everything was paid for. He shook his head and followed the pair. Ino shook Sakura out of a trans. Sakura looked down, "No one ever said it like that." Ino smiled, "Naruto finally has family huh?" Sakura smiled. _But why did that hurt more than it should?_

Naruto frowned at Hikari, "You shouldn't have done that." Hikari snorted, "Why not? She had no right to hit you for something that I did." Naruto thought about it, "But still…" Hikari stopped him, "Not buts. You're way too nice. I don't care if you like that mean girl but if she mistreats my only family, she'll be told off." Naruto turned his head. Hikari sighed, "Naru-chan. C'mon loosen up… hey! Let's go to the hot springs!" Naruto thought of ero-sannnin and sighed, "That's not a good- " Hikari already grabbed both guys and started to run then stopped. She giggled, "I don't know my way around." Sasuke sighed and took both blondes to the springs.

Hikari entered the female side and sat relaxed in the water. Hikari loved the feel of the water on her bare skin. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke sat opposite ways at the male side. Naruto spoke, "You can leave anytime you know." Sasuke smirked, "What? So eager for me to leave now?" Naruto hissed, "You're a danger to Hikari." Sasuke spat back, "Why would I harm her?!" Naruto yelled back, "Why wouldn't you?! She's just a tool to you, isn't she? Well guess what? If I can break or disprove your engagement, she won't have to marry you!" Sasuke splashed water on Naruto and sat on the side. They heard a sigh from the other side. Sasuke felt curious and neared the fence. Naruto couldn't see what Sasuke was doing but felt he went too far, "Neh, teme. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just protecting her. Teme?" Sasuke found a hole in the fence and saw a shadowy figure. It looked like Hikari so he kept watching.

Hikari loved the baths and wanted to fall asleep. She saw someone else come in and said, "Hey! My name is Hikari!" The figure splashed away, "Eep!" Hikari opened one eye to find one of the rookies, "Hey you're a comrade of Naru-chan, right?" the girl came closer and stuttered, "H-hai. M-my's n-name i-is H-hinata h-hyuuga." Hikari chuckled, "You're shy, huh? A shy Hyuuga? Wow, that's new. I heard from mom they are all arrogant but you don't seem like it at all." Hinata poked her fingers together, "S-so, you are N-naruto-kun's sister?" Hikari giggled, "Kun? Do you like my brother?" Hinata turned red. Hikari smiled, "Tell you what. I'll get you on a date with him because I really prefer you over that nasty pink haired girl. Can you believe she normally hits Naru-chan? That witch!" Hinata felt really hot, "A d-date with N-naruto-kun?!" She fainted. Hikari panicked, "Oh god! Hinata don't die on me!"

Sasuke heard screams from the other side and saw two figures coming out. He heard Hikari's voice in distress and leaped over. He came to see Hikari about to do CPR on Hinata. Sasuke shouted, "No wait! She just fainted!" Hikari stopped in relief until she turned to find naked Sasuke. She turned red and remembered that she was naked too. Sasuke raised a brow and looked at Hikari. She was fully naked except for her arms and hands covering herself. A naked Hinata was behind her. He looked down to see he was naked too. A faint blush appeared on his face. It kept growing. Hikari flashed for a towel and punched Sasuke in the face. She screamed, "HENTAI!!!" Sasuke felt a nosebleed coming on as he flew over the fence and back in the hot spring on the male's side. Jiraiya popped out of his spot and didn't see the girl referred to Sasuke. Hikari growled and punched Jiraiya in the face. Jiraiya's nosebleed was heavy and he flew all the way to the hokage tower. Anbu came down, "What's wrong, miss?" Hikari screamed, "How many perverts are there?!" The three ninja were kicked into the male's side and they landed in the water. Hikari flashed to get changed and took Hinata with her.

Meanwhile, Naruto was alerted when Hikari screamed. He heard her scream a lot about perverts and went closer. At that time, Sasuke flew and hit Naruto. Just when Naruto got Sasuke off him, three ninja flew on top of him, "WTF?!" Sasuke was floating in the water with a red face. The three anbu were out cold and Naruto didn't feel so good with four slams to his back. Naruto sighed and dragged the four men to the changing rooms. Naruto noted Sasuke had a bloody nose. Naruto shook his head. _Nah, Hikari must have punched his nose too hard. Sasuke can't possibly be straight._

Hikari took a shower in cold water. _My god! Five perverts! No wonder Naru-chan didn't want to go!_ She changed in her clothes as Hinata woke up. Hikari smiled, "I'll talk to Naruto. You get changed and stay away from the springs. Perverts lurk everywhere." Hikari flashed out of there. Hinata smiled. _I'll get to go on a date with Naruto-kun._ Then Hinata freaked out. _Perverts?_ She flinched and got changed as fast as she could.

Hikari had a red face as they walked to the tower. Naruto sighed as he held two men in each hand. Hikari stomped in the meeting Tsunade was having. It was actually Tsunade scolding Jiraiya about being a pervert. Hikari screamed when she saw the man. Tsunade raised a brow and Jiraiya prayed to kami. Naruto sighed and dropped the four men on the floor. Hikari hid behind Naruto and pointed at Jiraiya, "Hentai!" Naruto growled, "You peeped on my sister?!" Tsunade turned darkly at her old team mate, "You spied on a naked sixteen year old!?" Jiraiya felt fear, "Listen now. We can arrange this… wait, what sister?" Too late, Tsunade knocked Jiraiya out. Hikari sobbed, "How many perverts in Konoha are there?! I had to knock out five! What if there was more!?" Tsunade raised a brow then looked to see her three anbu and Sasuke. She bit her lip to not laugh, "My elite guards peeped on the job? And Sasuke peeped? I thought for sure he was gay…"

Hikari sobbed to Naruto, "Naru-chan! What about Hinata-chan? She was there too!" Tsunade flinched, "Oh dear! We better hope she doesn't tell her father. He'll be attacking the anbu… That won't be good." Naruto sighed, "I tried to tell you Hikari. There are so many perverts in Konoha. I'm sure more spied on you…" Hikari paled, "Great! Now most men will know how I look naked…" Naruto smiled, "It will be fine." Hikari growled, "I'll shove a kunai into the next pervert's manhood." Naruto scratched his head while smiling. You could see Naruto's knees were buckling. Hikari smiled, "So maybe we should ditch the ninja and go have more fun!" Naruto nodded still smiling. _Is she bipolar?_

Tsunade looked at the three wet anbu and one Uchiha in his clothes. She looked over to see a knocked out Jiraiya. She shook her head while calling in Shizune. Shizune screamed, "What's with everyone?!" Tsunade sighed, "Perverts." Shizune looked over,  
I understand Jiraiya-sama, but the anbu? And even Sasuke? I thought he was gay…" Tsunade laughed as she woke up the ninja. Sasuke stood up fast, "I so didn't-" He looked around to find himself in the office. He scowled and was about to run off but the three anbu stopped him. Tsunade laughed, "I think women anbu would be better." The anbu shook in fear and Sasuke caught on, "You peeped on Hikari?" A death aura swirled around the Uchiha. He held it back and said, "I'll go find her."

Hikari clinged on Naruto and laughed as Naruto told her about his days as a genin. Naruto was using his hands for emphasis and Hikari found it funny. Naruto shouted, "But the cat got away! I can't believe genin today have to chase it!" Hikari smiled, "Your life sounds fun." Naruto grinned, "How about you?" Hikari thought, "Well, mom never let me date so I always snuck out to town while she worked. I've had a lot of dates and a few boyfriends. I remember when I brought this one boy home and mom came home early. Poor guy had to jump out the window and run away. He broke up with me the next day." Naruto laughed, "So, you'll try dating huh?" Hikari grinned evilly, "Hey! How about we go on a double date! You can go with Hinata and I'll go with…" Kiba ran by with his dog, "Hey found you guys! The hokage wants to see you!" Hikari grinned, "Perfect! I'll go with er…" Naruto sighed, "That's Kiba Inuzuka." Hikari smiled as she whispered into the boy's ear, "I'll see you on our date tonight." Kiba shuddered at the feather touch and the seductive voice.

Hikari ran off and winked at Kiba, "See you at that great ramen stand at 7pm today!" They were going back to the tower when Sasuke jumped in front of them. Naruto snickered and Sasuke ignored him. Hikari turned red, "Go away perv." She grabbed Naruto and flashed out of there. Sasuke growled and the anbu told him he has to go to the hokage's. All the rookie 9 and Gai's team assembled. Hikari saw Hinata and ran over to her. She whispered, "Neh, Hinata. You're going on a date with Naru-chan today at 7pm today. We're going to the ramen stand. I'll be there too with Kiba." Hinata turned red and Naruto came up and smiled, "I guess I'll see you there. Sorry, my sister looks like she needs to get out." Kiba got there and smiled at Hikari. Hikari winked at him. Sasuke saw that and sent killer intent to Kiba. Kiba looked freaked, "Uchiha what did I do?" Sasuek hissed, "You're staring at MY fiancé." Kiba snickered, "It's not official and she asked me to go out." Sasuke glared at Hikari who stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.

Finally, Gai and Lee arrived with Neji and Tenten following. Gai punched the air, "WE WERE LAST AND WE WILL DO 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!" "HAI GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GAI-SENSEI!" Hikari freaked at the sunset and two grown men hugging, "My eyes!" Naruto shouted, "Knock it off bushy brows!" Lee shouted, "I'm sorry! I'll do an extra 200 laps around Konoha for scaring the beautiful maiden." Hikari giggled, "It's okay Lee-kun." Lee shouted, "Gai-sensei! She forgives me!" Naruto stepped in front of Hikari, "Hey! Tell me we didn't get called down to see this show!" Tsunade coughed, "Sorry I find this entertaining. Hikari your skills need to be tested. You will battle Kakashi Hatake." Hikari shrugged, "As long as he isn't a pervert." Naruto was about to say something when Kakashi covered his mouth, "Nope. Now let's fight." Tsunade coughed, "Before we do, Hikari. You have to be a genin and take the chunin exams with our other two genin. Sasuke and Naruto."

Hikari whined, "WAHH!? I'm at least jounin! Oh! You just want to show off our skills to the nobles don't you!?" Tsunade grinned, "Not at all. Why would you think that?" Hikari pouted, "Fine." She grabbed Naruto and Kakashi and disappeared. Sasuke twitched, "I'll assume she'll go to the only training grounds Naruto showed her. Team 7's grounds." Tsunade giggled, "Have you spied on her?" Sasuke ignored it and ran off fast. Tsunade grinned. _I'll win a bet! The Uchiha is straight!_

The rest of the ninja showed up. Kurenai was watching intently. Kiba shouted, "Alright! Kick his ass, Hikari!" Sakura huffed, "Why are you so cheerful with her? She's not that good looking." Kiba grinned, "I've got a date with her today." Sakura huffed. Ino smiled. Sasuke growled. Tsunade grinned, "I wouldn't growl Sasuke. Shall I tell everyone about your incident? Neji is right over there…" Sasuke hissed, "I hate you all… I can't believe I'm back here…" Neji raised a brow, "Why would I care about the Uchiha?" Tsunade chuckled, "Sorry, I'm blackmailing Sasuke." Naruto shouted, "Let's go, Hika-chan!"

Kakashi put his book away and Hikari grinned as she got into stance. Hikari stood up because Kakashi wasn't moving. She pouted and sat down cross-legged. Kakashi raised a brow, "What are you doing?" Hikari grinned, "You're not moving so I figure I shouldn't waste my energy standing." Kakashi sighed and tired to kick the girl. The girl jumped in the air and flipped over Kakashi. Kakashi smirked and tossed an exploding kunai. Hikari smirked and used a kunai to hit it. Both ninja jumped back as the explosion was set off. When the smoke cleared, Kakashi was gone and Hikari held a kunai scanning the area. Kakashi grabbed her ankle from underground. She panicked as she was set underground. Kakashi smiled until the clone poofed away. _Shit!_ Hikari flashed behind Kakashi and cut his neck. At the last second, Kakashi replaced himself with a log. Hikari smirked, "This is fun."

Naruto looked in awe, "What speed…" Lee shouted, "Alright! A maiden worth my speed!" Jiraiya held his head, "Amazing, she's faster than Arashi… To achieve that speed with no tags…" Tsunade nodded, "She has intent to kill." Sakura blinked, "Who taught her?" Jiraiya nodded, "My guess is Aiko Uzumaki. That woman can pack a punch. Shame most people knew her as Konoha's Blossom. Innocent name huh? Not true at all. That brashness in Hikari and Naruto comes from her. Might as well die of her beauty." Gai jumped, "THE Blossom of Konoha is their mother!?" Lee shouted, "What's wrong Gai-sensei!?" Kurenai breathed, "Konoha's Blossom was the Kakashi of the yondaime's time. No one knew who she was. In fact her face was always hidden behind her mask. Even to the hokage. Her beauty came from her raw skill and that's the last thing an enemy would see. The beauty in death. She supposedly died fighting the Kyuubi." Tsunade sighed, "How wrong that information is. It also explains why the fourth's scrolls went missing." Shikmaru twitched, "So did everyone knew the fourth's wife as Aiko Kazama?" Tsunade nodded. Jiraiya grinned, "She sure was hot." Naruto growled, "Say that again perv. I should hit you right now. I know you peeped on my mother. You recently peeped on my sister." Jiraiya crowded in a corner shaking all the glares off. It didn't work.

Kakashi breathed. _Think. Hikari is just waiting and watching. Wait! She's grinning at my location but not moving. Does she know where I am?_ "Correct. You sure like others to make their move huh?" asked a sickly sweet voice. _I didn't even feel her signature._ He moved out of the trees. Suddenly clones kept attacking in various directions including underground. All Kakashi could do was block at the speed Hikari was hitting. Then Hikari crept to the back of Kakashi's neck and whacked his neck with the back of her tri-pronged kunai.

Kakashi leapt up and slid back, "You win." He rubbed his neck, "If you wanted to kill me, you could have. Very nice when I wasn't using the sharingan. Unless you want to get serious?" Hikari smirked, "Depends on what Tsunade-sama thinks of my skills." They turned to see everyone beating up Jiraiya. Hikari whined, "WHA?! You didn't see me get Kakashi!? C'mon!" Tsunade turned, "Oh, you're done?" Hikari pouted, "Okay, that's not nice. Why where you beating the pervert up?" Jiraiya screamed, "I'm not a pervert! I'm a super pervert!" Hikari sighed, "That's nothing to be proud of." Jiraiya shouted, "Oh, but I saw you! How nice you were with those curves and…" Hikari flashed over and knocked him out, "Why the hell is this guy following? Should I just cut off his manhood out now?" She was still red. Tsunade grumbled, "That pervert is Jiraiya. He was my old team mate and is now a sannin. He was your father's sensei and currently Naruto's" Hikari was shocked, "That man corrupted my aniki and tousan!? I'll murder him!" Naruto held her back.

Kakashi walked over, "Okay so Hikari is probably high chunin level or low jounin. Of course that is my assumption with the little skill she used." Hikari pouted, "Likely of you Kakashi-san. Mother says show as little skill as possible. Showing off won't go anywhere." Naruto moaned, "Why does she sound bossy?" Hikari shrugged, "She just is. She always sets way too many rules. Anyways, I'll take my headband now…" Tsunade smiled and gave it to her. Hikari grinned and tied it to her forehead. Her bangs now covered her plate a bit. The back band was short and the ends didn't even show. She grabbed Naruto, "Let's go home." Naruto sighed, "Problem. I have only enough room for one." Sasuke smirked, "I guess you'll be staying with me?" Hikari looked horrifyied until Tsunade coughed, "You have an apartment until you are a leaf nin again and can claim your Uchiha compound." Hikari grinned, "Thanks lady!"

Hikari turned to Naruto, "Doesn't matter right now. We got to get ready for our dates! Come on it's 5pm already!" Hinata freaked, "5pm?! How can any girl be ready in two hours?!" Hikari shrugged, "I can be ready in 5 minutes. I guess I'm not one to care for looks huh?" Sasuke gave a small smile. _Finally! She hates looks! That's her natural beauty._ Kiba whistled, "Wow. You look like that naturally?" Hikari crossed her arms, "I would think you're insulting me but you whistled so that means you find me attractive?" Kiba nodded. Hikari giggled and winked, "See you soon." Hikari grabbed Naruto again, "You really got to learn dad's flying thunder god jutsu. I hate dragging slow people." The two flashed out of the area. Kiba grinned, "Hey I have a date with the yondaime's daughter!" Sasuke grumbled, "Neutral terms. Neutral terms means no killing." Sasuke gritted his teeth. _Oh, she is so getting revenge on me for peeping. I wasn't peeping! She screamed!_

Hikari was done getting ready and Naruto was just in his regular outfit. Hikari sighed, "Do you know how to dress for a real date?" Naruto shrugged, "Is it really a date? Doesn't that mean I'll have to Hinata's boyfriend?" Hikari smacked her forehead, "Baka! You have to ask someone to be their boyfriend or girlfriend. Otherwise, it's a date. You can make-out then make-out with a different person the next day." Naruto's mouth formed an 'o'. Hikari tore his jacket off and saw his fish-net shirt. She ran into Naruto's closet and grabbed some things.

Kiba was dressed in his black pants and a tight t-shirt that was also black. His headband was tied on his neck. He saw a nervous Hinata already there. She was beautiful. She was dressed in a light indigo skirt that went down to her knees. On top, she wore a violet tank top. Her forehead protector was around her neck as well. Her hair was down and she wore a bit of make-up and jewelry. Kiba sat next to her, "Hey Hinata! You look great! Naruto asked you out? That explains why you fainted each time you saw him." Hinata smiled, "Well, it wasn't N-naruto-kun. H-hikari just a-arranged things…" They heard two loud voices from behind them and Kiba stood up to greet them. "Hey guys…woah…"


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge: Hikari Style!

Chapter 3: Revenge: Hikari Style!

Kiba looked at the stunning siblings. Hikari was drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a cream colored summer dress with light blue petals around the hem. It was thin, had spaghetti straps and showed a bit of cleavage. The forehead protector was tied around the waist. Naruto looked like…not Naruto. He was wearing dark blue pants. On top of his long sleeved fish net shirt, was a black collar shirt. The sleeves hung loosely a little above his elbows. The shirt wasn't buttoned and the collar was popped up. His hair was extremely similar to the yondaime's when his headband was worn around the neck. Hinata turned red. Kiba howled, "Damn, even Naruto looks hot!" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "She gave me advice. I guess it worked because quite a few girls winked at me."

Naruto sat down next to Hinata and Hikari. Hikari was between Naruto and Kiba. The ramen chef came by and smiled, "What do we have here? The Uzumaki twins on double dates?" The two grinned. Naruto leaned towards Hinata, "Hey, you look great!" Hinata turned red. _Don't faint! You can do this!_ "Y-you l-look g-great N-naruto-kun…" Naruto grinned, "Alright! I'll have miso!" Hikari grinned, "Same for me!" Hinata nodded, "I-I'll h-have the s-same…" Kiba shouted, "I'll have beef!" Hikari scooted closer to Kiba, "So, I heard you have a dog?" Kiba nodded, "His name is Akamaru. Poor guy got the fleas. He'll be all better tomorrow! Hikari pouted, "What a shame. I love puppies!" Kiba looked interested, "He's a nin-dog." Hikari spoke back, "Really? You have a fight with your dog? How awesome! Is he still friendly?" Kiba grinned, "But of course! He'll like you for sure!"

Naruto saw Hikari was fine talking to Kiba. He smiled and turned to Hinata, "So how was everything since I've been gone? Neji isn't shouting about destiny still is he? The Hyuuga clan is better right? Aww man! You've gotten stronger, we should fight sometime!" Hinata giggled. Naruto grinned, "You're smiling! I like it when you smile!" hinata blushed. Naruto saw she was redder than usual and shouted, "Aww man! Hinata don't faint on me now!" Hinata shook her head, "I'm f-fine, Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded, "Better, less stuttering." So the couples talked all the way through the date. Clearly Hinata was the only one with manners when eating because the other three ate like pigs. Nauto finished up his 10th bowl of ramen and waited for Hinata to finish her first one. Hikari was done wth her 9th and waited for Kiba to finish his 3rd.

Kiba was shocked, "Wow, you're just as bad as Naruto when it comes to ramen." Hikari giggled. Naruto sighed as a sign of being full. "So are we paying together or separate?" Kiba immediately said, "Separate. Sorry, two Naruto stomachs are expensive." Hikari laughed, "I could have paid." Naruto paid for his meal and Hinata's. Kiba grinned, "You're the female. It's okay." He placed money down and took Hikari's hand. Hikari got closer to Kiba, "Good thing it's a warm night." Kiba blushed at the closeness. Naruto didn't hold Hinata's hand but did link arms with her. Hikari yawned, "Okay Naruto, take Hinata back and meet me back home. Kiba knows where you live right?" Kiba nodded. Hikari rested her head on Kiba's shoulder as they walked back.

They got to the door and Hikari looked tired, "What a day huh? Well, goodnight." Kiba smiled as she opened the door. She turned around, "Oh! I forgot to pay you back for the meal!" Kiba shook his head, "It's okay. I don't mind." Hikari coyly smiled, "Nonsense." She grabbed his neck and kissed him. Kiba let out a moan as he held Hikari closer. Hikari smirked in her kiss and nibbled his lower lip. Kiba eagerly let her in. She explored the cavern of his mouth before battling tongues with him. It lasted only a minute as Hikari broke the kiss. She lightly kissed his lips before winking and running inside. Kiba grinned. _Wow. She's a great kisser! It was my first kiss too. Wait until I tell the guys!_

Naruto smiled as he walked Hinata back. Hinata was shy and silently walked. Naruto couldn't keep quiet so he talked about random things. Hinata occasionally input her opinion or nodded when she didn't understand. They walked up to the compound and Naruto grinned, "Thanks for a great day. I'm sure Hikari appreciated it too! I'll see you tomorrow!" Hinata smiled as Naruto ran off waving. _I can't believe I went out with him! Maybe he'll ask me out again!_

Hikari was taking a shower when Naruto got home. She got out in only a towel and locked herself in the bedroom. Naruto groaned wanting to sleep. Hikari got out in her pajamas. They were just white shorts and a large gray t-shirt. Her hair was now down from her pigtails and she yawned. Naruto sighed as he got in the bedroom, "So how are we going to sleep? It's a small bed so we can't share…" Hikari nodded. She took off the mattress and dropped it on the floor. She took the fluffy blanket and put that on the bed. Naruto smiled as he got an extra pillow and two extra blankets. She hopped in the bed and snoozed. Naruto got on the mattress and smiled in his sleep. _Clever._

Hikari yawned as she woke up. The sun was bright and the clock read 8am. She got out and left Naruto snoozing. She went to take a shower. The door bell rang and Naruto got up. He grumbled over to open the door, "Mm…" Sasuke raised a brow, "Hi to you too." Naruto yawned as Sasuke came in. Naruto got on the kitchen table and was sleeping in his arms. Sasuke twitched, "Be awake when you have guests over. Where's Hikari?" Naruto yawned, "Mmn…" Sasuke sighed then Hikari came in to view. She growled, "What is it Naruto!? I had to jump out of the shower! Who even comes here so god damn early?!" She was dripping wet in a very short towel and currently in front of a sleepy Naruto and a wide-eyed Sasuke. Sasuke stared at her and felt a nose bleed coming on. Hikari screamed, "Gwah! You again!" She turned red and ran to change. She was back in a flash with wet hair and her regular ninja outfit. She was tapping her foot as her red face was recovering. Sasuke looked blank, "I'll come back later…" Hikari grabbed him and slammed him in a seat across Naruto. Hikari growled, "You're staying right across Naruto, you perv. When I dry my hair, I'll make breakfast."

Later she came back with pigtails and her headband on. She made eggs and gave a plate to a sleepy Naruto and Sasuke. She grabbed one herself and sat down. Naruto smelled the food and woke up, "FOOD!" He starting eating, "Oi, Sasuke. When did you get here?" Sasuke scoffed, "You let me in dobe." Naruto thought, "Whatever you say, teme." Naruto turned to Hikari, "So did you get home okay?" Hikari nodded, "Kiba was a sweetie. But he was a beginner when it came to kissing. I'm guessing either I was his first or he didn't have practice…" Naruto twitched, "You made-out with dog-breath?" Hikari shook her head, "Tasted like ramen." Naruto looked sick, "I don't want to know that much about your love life." Sasuke hissed, "You kissed that weakling?" Hikari grinned, "What's it to you? Jealous?" Sasuke snorted, "As if. I have a fan club too. I just don't go kissing every single one." Hikari squinted her eyes on the boy, "Have you EVER kissed?" Sasuke turned away, "Yes…" Naruto spat, "If you count kissing me a kiss, then you better admit you're gay!" Sasuke glared at Naruto, "I wasn't the one who stuck their tongue down my throat." Hikari shivered, "Too much detail. I didn't think you guys were gay for each other. I'm okay just leave me out of your sex interests…" Sasuke screeched, "I'm not gay!!!" Naruto spat, "I bet I was your only kiss too." Sasuke grumbled and went back to eating the very good meal.

The three headed out and anbu appeared. Hikari sighed as she walked down the streets. She saw a boy playing shoji with his father. She ran over, "Hey, can I play?" The men looked at her. Shikamaru smirked, "Sure." Sasuke and Naruto ran over and sat beside her. Hikari smiled, "How do you play?" Shikamaru gapped but explained. Sasuke looked bored but Naruto was intrigued. Shikamaru's father smiled and patted his son's back as he went inside. Hikari nodded, "Let's make it more fun. If I win, you owe me a favor. If you win, I owe you a favor." Shikamaru smiled, "Sure, but I've only lost a few times to my father." The game went on and only Naruto and Hikari talked.

Eventually Shikamaru's jaw fell, "Impossible. How?" Hikari titled her head, "What'd I do? All I did was move that wood thingy over to look at your king thingy." Sasuke smirked, "You won, baka." Hikari grinned, "Aww, that's awesome!" Shikamaru still had his jaw dropped when Hikari closed it and kissed his lips. She heard him gasp and she stuck her tongue in his mouth. They battled tongues until Shikamaru ran out of air. Hikari let go and winked, "A present for teaching me how to play. You still owe me a favor…" Sasuke was giving off killer intent but it got smaller as Hikari grabbed him and Naruto and flashed away. Shikamaru blinked at what happened. He touched his lips and broke into a smile.

Naruto was in hysteria, "I can't believe you made-out with Shikamaru! Oh man!" Hikari put a finger to her chin, "Well, I'm guessing that was his first kiss too because he wasn't dominating at all." Sasuke was letting out killer intent and P.O. was clearly expressed on his face. Hikari noticed and grinned, "If you want to ask me out so badly, maybe you should rather than sulking." Sasuke twitched, "How do I know you're even going to say yes?" Hikari frowned, "Well, if you don't want to then fine. I thought you wanted to spend time with me, but I guess your pride doesn't allow it." Hikari grabbed a laughing Naruto and flashed away. Sasuke felt like hitting his head on a brick wall. _Why do I feel like I act stupid around her? I see her naked, she goes out with Kiba. I see her in a towel and dripping wet, so she made-out with Shikamaru. Grr. I just said bullshit in her face, what now?_ Sasuke ignored all the scared looks on the villagers and went faster to catch up with her. Of course, anbu followed closely behind.

Hikari was angry as she stomped around the streets. Naruto noticed and asked, "What's wrong? Is teme getting to you?" Hikari shouted, "Oh that inconsiderable jerk! He thinks he can waltz in here and get what he wants! Neutral terms my ass! I don't think giving off killer intent every five seconds is being nice. I hate that bastard! How can my parents think a political marriage is worth this crap?! He's rude! He thinks what he wants is his! He has anger issues! He became a missing nin for bull shit reasons! Now after being a pervert, he can't even say sorry and ask me on date!? He thinks he knows what I'll say!? Screw him and his pompous pride!" Naruto whispered, "I think you should calm down… people are watching…" Hikari looked around and giggled, "Eh? Sorry everyone!" The villagers shook their heads. Most thought along the lines of 'another naruto'.

Hikari smiled and linked arms with Naruto again. Naruto was dragged along again. Hikari was going really fast and Naruto screamed. Hikari hit something and fell down. Naruto was flying in the air until he suddenly fell on the ground. Naruto rubbed his head and pointed a finger at his sister, "What the hell!? Do you honestly know your way around!?" Hikari groaned, "Eh… maybe not. Sorry if I hit you…aww shit…" She looked up to see that she slammed into Neji. Next to him was Tenten and a little behind them was two grown men in green jumpsuits. Hikari screeched, "It's those creepy people!" Lee noticed the blonde and pushed Neji aside, "My beautiful flower! Won't you be my girlfriend?" Tenten felt bad for the girl, "Lee, what about Sakura?" Lee pumped a fist and broke into tears, "Sakura has lost her youthfulness while Hikari-chan has it all like Naruto-kun!" Hikari smiled as she stood up, "Well, I can't be your girlfriend…" Lee put his head down. Hikari lifted it up, "But you can take me on a date tonight…" Lee's eye went on fire, "Yosh! Gai-sensei the beautiful flower agreed to go out with me!" Gai-sensei's teeth sparkled and he put a thumbs-up.

Hikari grabbed Naruto and waved goodbye, "Err yeah. Pick me up at Naru-chan's house at 5pm today! Bye…" She flashed out with Naruto's scream fading away by the second. Neji twitched, "What just happened?" Tenten's eye twitched every second, "Lee has a date with a hot girl…" Neji looked at the men hugging, "The world as we know it is gone." Sasuke showed up and noticed two freaked out ninja while the other two hugging. Sasuke came up to Neji, "Was Hikari here?" Neji smirked, "What now?" Sasuke smacked his head, "What she asked you out?" Neji blushed, "No…" Tenten pointed to Lee, "That guy has a date." Sasuke hissed, "Damn that woman! Now every time I open my mouth she pushes my buttons! Even that freak over me!" Sasuke rambled away as he ran in Hikari's direction. Neji gapped, "Did the Uchiha just ramble because he was jealous of Lee?" Tenten sighed, "You're right Neji. Life as we knew it is no more."

Hikari smiled as she stopped on top of the fourth's head. Naruto was shaky, "I have to learn to be that fast…" Hikari giggled, "I was nauseous for a while too. You'll get used to it." Naruto lied down on the head, "So, you're going out with fuzzy brows?" Hikari had a twitchy smile on, "You know me. I want to date as many as possible before I might have to marry that ass you call your best friend." Naruto grinned, "C'mon he's not that bad." Hikari crossed her arms as she watched Konoha from above, "Name one thing." Naruto thought for a few minutes, "He cares a lot about his friends even if he has a strange way of showing it." Hikari sighed, "I think he's nice once he swallows his pride." Naruto grinned and took a nap.

They were both lying down when Hikari shot up and smacked her fist in her palm. She stood up and grabbed Naruto, "That's it! Now I remember the pervert!" Naruto's face was full of confusion especially since he was woken up from a great dream. Hikari zoomed of to the springs and just her luck. Hikari shouted to the roof, "Oi! Mr. Pervert! I need to talk to you!" There was screams from the female bath and a white haired man fell down. Hikari giggled, "Hey! There you are!" Jiraiya got up and grumbled, "What now?" Naruto cocked his head, "I don't know ero-sannin… I was having a nice dream when Hikari grabbed me and now I see you got slapped a lot." Hikari grinned, "You have the toad contract!" Jiraiya nodded, "I assume you wish to sign?" Hikari made puppy dog eyes, "Please? Besides you owe me…" Jiraiya saw the girl giving Jiraiya a cute look and gave a perverted grin, "Of course! How can I refuse a girl as cute as you?!" Hikari clapped her hands together as Naruto glared at his sensei with a look saying 'I dare you to try something funny…'

They were near the waterfall as Hikari signed. On her first try, she got Gamakichi. The frog looked up, "Woah! Naruto you look hot as a woman!" The girl giggled and Naruto came into to view, "That's my sister, Hikari!" Hikari smirked, "Neh, Naru-chan, you sure brag a lot about me." Naruto smiled. The frog grinned, "Oh you have a long lost twin?" Naruto nodded, "I should summon boss." Hikari stopped him, "I want to try." She summoned him when ease. Now Gamabunta found his son, Naruto, Jiraiya, and a girl on his head, "What's going on?" Jiraiya coughed, "Gamabunta, meet the Uzumaki twins. Long lost kids of Arashi Kazama and Konoha's Blossom." Gamabunta freaked, "EH?!" The girl laughed, "Hiya! Name's Hikari! I summoned you on my second try!" Gamabunta chuckled, "So now there's two gakis, huh? Okay, any of you can call me any time. Have fun. Gamakichi, let's go home." The summonings went away and Naruto whined, "WAH!? You got accepted just like that!?" Hikari smirked, "Well, I am a cutie…" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. Hikari giggled and flashed away with Naruto. Jiraiya shook his head smiling at the siblings.

Finally it was time for Hikari's date with Lee. She was shaking because he did, in fact, creep her out. Hikari wore a leather black mini skirt and a light blue sweater. It was a thin sweater with nothing under it, except a semi visible black bra. It was long sleeved and a turtleneck. Her headband hung around her waist blending with her skirt. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Naruto chuckled at her but Hikari stuck her tongue out, "You should try going out more. Not keep your head stuck in the clouds. I mean clearly Sakura-san doesn't like you. She seems to like teme though. But exactly my point. How good can she be if she likes Sasuke-teme?" Naruto sighed, "You don't know her like I do." Hikari pouted, "Hinata likes you. Why don't you go out with her? I mean it's not like you're marrying her by having fun. You can break up. Man, you're lucky to be able to date anyone you want!" Naruto chuckled, "I guess we both have a burden…" Hikari was about to respond when Lee's loud voice boomed, "I'm here, my flower!" Hikari sighed and smiled, "Hi Lee…"

The two left and Naruto stared at the ceiling. He thought about Sakura and then Hinata. _It does make sense. Everytime she faints… she liked me for a long time. Man! I'm such an idiot! But Sakura-chan… Hikari did say to just try. She's right! I shouldn't waste my time waiting for Sakura! But maybe if I ask her first…_ Naruto jumped off the couch and ran to find Sakura. He found her talking to Ino at the flower shop. Sakura saw Naruto waving and she sighed, "Hey Naruto…" Naruto looked nervous, "I know this is a little hard for you Sakura but do you still like Sasuke?" Sakura looked up, "I'm not sure…" Naruto blushed, "Do you like me?" Sakura smiled, "You're a great guy but…" Naruto frowned, "Maybe Hikari was right… I can't believe I came all this way to ask you when I didn't need your permission…" Sakura raised a brow, "What are you…" Naruto shouted, "Hey Ino! Do you know what kind of flowers you would give if you wanted to ask them out?" Ino chuckled, "Well, roses are nice and common…" Naruto shook his head, "How about lilies?" Ino cocked her head, "Well I don't think Sakura likes…" Naruto grabbed a bunch of lilies and paid. He past Sakura without another glance which shocked the girls. Ino gapped, "Wait, those weren't for you?" Sakura blinked, "Was he asking my permission to date another?"

The two girls were in shock and then they heard Lee's loud voice. Sakura groaned, "Oh no…" Both girls nearly fell to the floor when they saw Hikari clinging to Lee and laughing. Lee came in to get sunflowers for Hikari. Sakura smiled, "Hi Lee!" Lee smiled at Hikari completely ignoring Sakura. Ino chuckled. Hikari smiled at Ino, "Wow, you're hair is so silky and long! How do you take care of it?" Ino blushed, "Aww it's nothing I just use aloe vera instead of conditioner. I know it's weird." Hikari grinned, "Nah. I'll try it sometime. C'mon Lee-kun, let's go. Bye Sakura-san! Bye Ino-chan!" Sakura growled, "That bitch is taking over my life!" Ino scoffed at her friend, "Geez, Sakura. She was being nice, she said bye to you too! Besides, I thought you didn't like Lee?" Sakura turned her head, "I don't, but he didn't even notice me!" Ino pointed her finger, "He's not always going to be there for you. Besides, he's loyal if he doesn't look at another girl." Sakura glared at the door where Hikari once stood.

Naruto knocked on the door of the Hyuuga compound. Hinata opened it and Naruto sighed, "Thank god, it's you. Can I talk to you for a second?" Hinata blushed and followed Naruto. Naruto grinned, "Well, I haven't really tried this before, but do you want to be my girlfriend?" Hinata blushed, "I um …I…" Naruto sighed, "That's okay… Here I got you flowers. I'm not sure if you like lilies but they reminded me of you and well. Cya…" Hinata shouted, "Wait! I'd love to be your girlfriend and I love lilies!" Naruto turned around and grinned sheepishly, "what now?" Hinata sighed, "I'm not sure, Naruto-kun." Naruto snapped his fingers, "Hey, how about I pick you up tomorrow at 8pm? We can go for a walk around the park after dinner." Hinata smiled, "O-okay." Naruto kissed her cheek and ran off. Hinata blushed as she held her cheek. _I'm his girlfriend…_

Lee smiled as Hikari said, "I had a great time, Lee-kun." Hikari came up to his ear and whispered, "Now I need to pay you back for these pretty flowers…" Lee grinned, "No need my flower." Hikari purred, "I insist…" She nabbed his lips and explored his mouth. Lee was shocked but kissed her back. Hikari smirked in her kiss. _So he's not a bad kisser at all. He's also fighting for dominance._ They continued until Naruto coughed, "Hey Lee, you can go now." Lee waved away and ran away screamed, "GAI-SENSEI!" Naruto chuckled, "Could you have spared my eyes?" Hikari curled her lips, "He's the best kisser of your three friends. Weird huh?" Naruto shuddered, "I didn't need to know that…" Hikari shrugged and put her flowers in a vase. Naruto grinned, "I asked Hinata to be my girlfriend and she said yes." Hikari giggled, "You guys look cute together. I'm glad I could help." Naruto hugged his sister who hugged back. Naruto whispered, "It feels great to have family nearby." Hikari nuzzled closer to her brother, "Yeah."

Beyond Konoha, a group of shadowed figures centered around Itachi. Itachi spoke first, "I did not expect to encounter my brother so soon."


End file.
